


precious

by karren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karren/pseuds/karren
Summary: Lúcio and Hana, the best friends and lovers, get some time off and have a sleepover!





	

Not every day were the tired soldiers of Overwatch given a break. The treasured day or so was held close to everyone's hearts, and how they chose to spend it was a monumental decision.

However, Lúcio had already made his choice. He had been looking forward to the opportunity ever since they became romantic. His girlfriend, Hana Song, was his long-time best friend, and still was, but a new world had opened up between them as well.

Upbeat music played as he rolled on his skates down the hall, unable to contain his excitement. Down the way was the kitchen, which also served as the base's dining room, where Hana would be waiting. He couldn't stop smiling as he turned the knob and entered.

Lounging on the couch next to the scientist Mei was his girlfriend, looking as gorgeous as ever. She sipped on a smoothie and talked attentively with the scientist. Lúcio wouldn't mind just sitting and watching, admiring and appreciating her. His chest felt warm and light. 

Shaking him from his thoughts was the cheerful cry of "Lúcio!" as Hana leapt from the couch. Mei smiled from her seat as the two hugged. 

Lúcio tightened his grip and caught her sweet scent. She giggled and pulled away, sliding her hands to his and squeezing them. He swore her smile could brighten the darkest corner of the world. 

"Are you ready to go?", she asked. He nodded enthusiastically. "O'course! Let's bounce." He glanced to Mei and winked.

"See you later, Mei!" Hana called. 

"Have fun! Enjoy your time off." She replied, waving.

"Here we go!" Lúcio looked up at his girlfriend, who admittedly taller, and scooped her up. She chuckled, and he began to move his legs, turning up the music and speeding off. 

The ride to Lúcio's apartment wasn't very far from the dining room, and it was made shorter by their speed. He felt exhilarated as Hana gripped him, grinning into his chest. The wind whipped her soft hair, almost matching the rhythm of his head bobbing to the beat. 

When they arrived, he gradually slowed, coming to a halt in front of the door. He gently placed Hana on the floor.

"How was that?", he asked with a smile, already knowing the answer. Truly, he just wanted to hear her say it again. 

"You know I love that, silly...!" 

Lúcio held the door opened and gestured for her to enter. "Thank you, sir." She said teasingly, marching into the apartment, him following promptly.

Hana had been to his place countless times, for naps between work or for his healing touch, or sometimes just to relax. However, now that they had started dating, it felt somehow different. It was not a negative change; the pair were still incredibly comfortable around each other, but a newfound excitement was tingling in their hearts.

Lúcio walked towards the bed and patted an immense pile of blankets and pillows. Hana grinned. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", Lúcio asked. He had planned for them to make a next-level pillow fort to hang out in during the movie. 

"Of course!" Hana said, her lips twisting into a subtle smirk. 

Oh no. Lúcio braced himself as Hana climbed onto the bed and snatched a thick cushion, firmly and accurately throwing it. 

"Woah!" 

The force pushed Lúcio back a little, but he wasn't easily defeated. He grabbed a pillow and aimed for her stomach, hitting his mark with a muffled "oof!" from his girlfriend. 

"Game on!" Hana officially declared, her hands clasping two pillows, which entered the air and smacked her boyfriend in the face and chest. 

He laughed, grabbing a soft one and charging towards her. She jumped out of the way, but he anticipated it, spinning on his heels and whacking her in the back. 

"Gotcha!" 

"Not so fast, frog boy!" 

Hana swiftly stuck her leg out, tripping him, and Lúcio fell onto the bed. He couldn't help but chuckle. She placed an arm on either side of his head, trapping him beneath her. He looked up lovingly into her deep eyes. 

"You know I play to win." 

Hana lowered herself to kiss him, passionate but quick. The pair's faces were slightly red as they parted. 

Soon after, they began constructing the greatest pillow fort imaginable. As they tried different designs, some better than others, they lightheartedly laughed at their failures, until finally a stable structure emerged.

"Our castle's ready." Lúcio said, putting his arm around her waist. 

She giggled and walked to set up their movie.

In the comfort of the pillow fort, Lúcio draped a blanket over himself and got into a position to hopefully cuddle with Hana. 

"There we go..." He heard her say.

She walked back, her heart skipping a beat happily as she saw Lúcio patting the spot next to him. Hana playfully jumped towards him, settling herself on his lap. He gently slid his arm around her and pulled her closer. 

The movie began, a cheesy horror flick that Hana picked out. She hoped it might spook Lúcio just a little bit, because he looked cute when he jumped, squeezing her and yanking her to his chest. 

As the night went on, their position became looser and looser. Soon they were almost fully laying down, snuggling with each other. 

Hana gazed at Lúcio when his eyes were on the screen, appreciating her handsome boyfriend, her best friend. He did the same; both of them weren't as subtle as they thought. 

Drawing to its conclusion, the movie ended, and a cheery song welcomed the credits. Not bothering to turn it off, the couple stayed cuddled, their hands interlocked, occasionally squeezing each other's or giggling at a joke. 

Sleepiness peacefully drifted over them, and Lúcio knew they would fall asleep soon. He inched closer, kissing her on the cheek.

"Sleep well, Hana. You know this, but, I really love you." He said. Lúcio wanted nothing more than her happiness. 

" Aww...I love you too. A lot." Hana said softly, pecking him back. "Goodnight." 

She pulled him tightly next to her, and they fell asleep together, dreaming of days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much


End file.
